Natsume Hyuuga, spanked by Sasuke Uchiha
by DeidaraClone
Summary: To be honest, Natsume acts like an arrogant brat. Sasuke used to be one. Gaara tells him to deal with Natsume. Naruto says it takes one to know one. Sasuke punishes the boy the same way Itachi used to punish him. Minor cussing/non-con spanking of a child!


**DeidaraClone:** Okay, so due to me being a sick, twisted little fuck, my brain came up with this version of a scene in chapter six of "Clash: Ninjitsu and Alices" by aishi05. She has given me permission to do this, so you can't say I'm stealing. If you don't believe that I have permission, then go ask her.

**/+Start+\**

"Okay," Tsunade continued, "Noda-kun here will explain everything so please listen carefully."

"Ano…" Noda moved over to the center in front of the shinobis and explained but still looking rather lost. "There's really nothing much I can tell but…well, the main objective is to get to— ah…"

As Noda is talking, he is slowly becoming blurred, almost disappearing from view— signs that his alice is kicking in again. The shinobis who was listening to him with full attention all had their eyebrows raised and started looking at each other then back to the teacher. Even Tsunade gaped silently at what she saw.

"Eh, what is happening?"

"Is he…uhh…vanishing?"

"Is this some kind of a genjitsu?"

"Sensei?"

"Noda-sensei matte!" before the said teacher vanished completely, Mikan jumped and clung on to him tightly, "we can't have you disappear again now."

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan." Noda is back into focus again.

"Uh…what just happened?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Ah!~" Misaki tried to shift their attention, "well…uh, you see…ano…"

"I thought you guys are shinobis and you're surprised at something as little as this?" Natsume gave a sarcastic smirk. This time, his classmates are thankful of Natsume's arrogant behavior, "that is something that we normally do."

"Why you brat…" Naruto had a vein popping in his head.

"Why don't you deal with him Sasuke." Everyone stared as Gaara spoke. He was just so silent awhile back.

"Yeah Sasuke…" Naruto said rather tauntingly, "after all, it takes one to know one."

"Tch" was the only answer that Sasuke gave but went to Natsume's direction otherwise, "Hey kid..."

"W-what do you want again?" Natsume took a backward step as Sasuke moved towards him, he was somehow intimidated because Sasuke was also a fire-user, "I just gave a comment and you guys gave a big deal out of it."

"Bakka…" Sasuke still kept on walking towards Natsume's direction and the said kuroneko just stared at the Uchiha, dumbfounded.

The rest just stared with bated breath as Sasuke walked closer to Natsume while the kid just stared wide-eyed like a cornered pray.

When Sasuke was near enough, he reached out and got hold of Natsume's wrist, just tight enough that the latter couldn't slip out of.

"Oi, Tsunade, can I borrow you're closet over there for a few minutes? I'd like to have a private talk with this kid..." Sasuke said.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Just don't touch my sake."

"Don't worry, I won't." the Uchiha said with disgust.

Natsume tried to pull away, only to be yanked forward towards the small closet.

Once inside, they both noticed that it was bigger than it looked.

"W-Why did you bring me in here?"

"Because I don't want your friends to hear or see you crying."

"I'm not crying! I don't cry."

"Not yet, but you will be." Sasuke replied as he grabbed the chair in the corner and put it more into the middle of the smallish room.

"W-What do you mean?"

Sasuke didn't answer and he put Chakra cuffs on two of the chair legs and grabbed the belt sitting on the desk. Natsume gulped silently, scared as to what the Uchiha was about to do to him.

_'What is he...?'_ the kuroneko thought.

Sasuke set the belt by the chair and walked over to Natsume, grabbed his ear, and led him over to the chair.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"Nope." (**DeidaraClone:** CHUCK TESTA!)

Sasuke sat down and pulled Natsume over his lap, then put the latter's wrists into the Chakra cuffs.

"The hell? Let me up! What are you d-OW!"

Sasuke brought his hand down on the boy's bottom to shut him up.

"Have you not heard of a spanking? Kid, you need to learn to behave, and if it worked for me, then it should work for you."

Natsume squirmed as Sasuke smacked his bottom again. Sasuke paid no mind to the squirming.

The kuroneko grit his teeth and did his best not to make a sound, but it was hard since the pain was building up. He squirmed more, hoping to get away, but it didn't do any good. The Chakra cuffs were keeping him from getting away. This pissed him off, especially since his Alice did nothing to them.

Sasuke kept mercilessly swatting at Natsume's bottom, dead set on making sure he broke the boy before stopping. He gave a small smirk when he heard a whimper coming from the kuroneko's mouth.

"Stop it! That hurts!" Natsume whined, cursing himself in his mind for whining.

"Not until you get the message."

"I get it! I get it! Now stop!"

"I don't believe you."

Sasuke kept swatting at Natsume's poor bottom, and he could feel the heat, even through his shorts and boxers. He stopped only long enough to pull his shorts down, earning a squeak of protest from the small boy.

"No! Don't do that pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. I am simply punishing you in a way your parents and teachers never did."

Sasuke stopped after another minute of swatting to pick up the belt. Natsume paled when he saw it.

"N-No..." he quietly whined.

"How old are you?"

"W-Wha?"

"How old are you kid?"

"E-Eleven..."

"Alright. I am going to give you eleven swats with this belt. If you behave and you understand the reason you are being punished, then you're punishment will be over. If you don't understand the reason, then the spanking will continue and you won't have anything between my hand and your ass besides air."

Natsume whimpered and squirmed, hoping to get away from the Uchiha. Didn't work.

_CRACK!_

Natsume shrieked in pain from the sudden, sharp wave of pain that shot through his bottom. He didn't think it would hurt _that_ badly!

"O-One..." he choked out.

Sasuke blinked. He didn't expect Natsume to count them out, since he hadn't asked, but smirked slightly.

_'Kid learns fast.'_ he though.

_CRACK!_

"Two!" Natsume shrieked. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks against his will.

_CRACK!_

"Th-Three!"

_CRACK!_

"Four!"

Natsume was crying rivers by now. He really wanted this to stop, but they weren't even half done yet.

_CRACK!_ "Do you know why you're being punished?"

"F-Fi-ive! I-I was a-acting like a b-brat!"

"What kind of brat?"

_CRACK!_

"S-Six! A-An a-arroga-ant one!"

_CRACK!_ "Will you do it again?"

"Se-even! N-No! I-I won't s-sir!"

_CRACK!_ "And what will happen if you do?"

"E-Eight! Y-You'll sp-spank me a-again!"

_CRACK!_ "Correct."

"N-Nine!"

_CRACK!_

"T-Ten!"

Sasuke raised his hand up higher than he did for the last ten swats, then brought it down, hard and fast, so that the belt slapped Natsume's poor bottom harder than it had before.

"E-E-Ele-eve-en!" the kuroneko cried, sobbing like mad now.

Sasuke set down the belt and frowned slightly. Natsume was sobbing like it was the end of the world. He undid the Chakra cuffs and stood the boy up, holding him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

Natsume nodded, not being able to speak due to his crying.

Sasuke pulled him into a hug, shocking Natsume. The man who had just spanked him, the first person to _ever_ spank him, was now hugging him. He subconciously hugged back and cried into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's over Natsume, it's over. You're forgiven." Sasuke said soothingly, rubbing Natsume's back. Normally, he would have sent Natsume into a time-out, but since it was the first time he had ever been spanked, he decided to cut the boy some slack. This time.

Natsume pulled away and wiped his eyes, then pulled up his shorts with a whimper. Sasuke hugged him again, remembering how Itachi used to do the same thing to him when he was younger.

"Once you calm down, we can go back out, and act as if I only lectured you, okay? I know it's embaressing for friends to know that you were spanked."

Natsume nodded and quickly composed himself. Sasuke put the chair and belt back to where he had found them then opened the door so Natsume could walk out. Sasuke followed.

"Hey, kid."

Natsume turned around to look at Sasuke, only to be poked in the forehead. Natsume closed his eyes as he winced.

"Itte-" he cracked open one of his eyes first and then both when he saw Sasuke gently smiling at him, it surprised Natsume and everyone else inside the Hokage's office.

"It's not that painful you know," Sasuke was almost about to do what his brother would always do to him when he was young but it gave him a slight pang in his heart. Instead, he just poked Natsume's forehead and added a gentle pat in his head, "cool it will you? It doesn't do anything good being hot-headed all the time, trust me in this."

He gave Natsume one final pat on the head before going back to where Naruto and the rest are.

"Tch..." everyone thought that Natsume was going to retort back but he just turned around and went over to where Ruuka was standing and stood there quietly, slightly red in the face.

...

The girls had little hearts in their eyes by what they saw while the boys just blinked in surprised after witnessing the scene before them.

"Uwaa~" Ino again turned into a fangirl, "that's so cute!"

"They're like brothers!" being Natsume's number one fan, Sumire never failed to miss the scenery, "what a nice display of brotherly love!~"

"That's just plain adorable!"

"I should have brought my camera!"

"That sure shut him up completely," Naruto blinked, quite surprised by what he saw.

"But now the girl's won't shut up," Shikamaru pointed lazily over to the girls who still had big hearts in their eyes.

Sasuke just gave a grunt as a response.

Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"What did you do anyways?" he asked.

"I simply did what I thought was best."

"And that is?"

"I gave him a stern talking-to."

Naruto just blinked, as did Noda-sensei.

"That's nver worked on him before..." Noda-sensei said.

"What can I say? I have a way to do things." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.


End file.
